How Do I Start?
by E.T.R Da Polski
Summary: "Why does he want to meet me in the middle of the day? He know's this is a huge risk." Stan was going to see someone. Someone who had a crush on his best friend. WARNING: Swearing, smuttings, smoking references and very light drinking.


_So, here it is. This is a very odd pairing, so it's likely to give me inspiration to continue their story. My first POV story and, as noted in the story, the POV's change. The first story I've written that has smut in it. I can't leave it at one story for such an unusual couple so expect a lengthy sequel. Okay, enjoy, PM, review and I apologise for any grammar fuck-ups, I was writing this at 1:45 in the morning and I kept writing till 3, so if it seems to be a bad writing style, it's 'cos I didn't know if I was actually doing it or if I was dreaming it. Note to self: Don't write after one o'clock in the morning._

* * *

"Why does he want to meet me in the middle of the day? He know's this is a huge risk."

Stan was going to see someone.

Someone who had a crush on his best friend.

He had to go but he didn't want anyone to recognise him.

He grabbed a black hoodie and put on the black skinny jeans he wore during his two week emo stage. He zipped up the hoodie and pulled the drawstrings tight.

As he walked down the stairs and opened the door, he was wondering if anyone would recognise him like this.

STAN'S POV START:

Cartman won't take his eyes of his phone long enough to see me, Kenny'll be too drunk or high to even notice me, Butter's is too focused on his glee club, Craig is just an asshole, Tweek'll run at the sight of me, Token's too busy with his study's and that just leaves... Kyle.

He's the only one that'll recognise me.

He's the whole reason I'm doing this. I wish I could just tell him.

He'd understand, we've been friends our whole life, he wouldn't judge me like all the others would.

I just need to get there quickly and make sure I don't stop, no matter who or what I see.

Ah, crap, there's his house. Okay, just don't look, maybe he isn't there. Fuck, the door's opening. Just keep going, Stan, it's probably his mom.

KYLE'S POV START:

Finally, it's Saturday. No more sitting in class next to the train-wrecks that are my friends and acquaintances.

Cartman drawing pictures of a giant version of him wearing a crown, standing over a concentration camp with me being the only one in it.

Fucking fat bastard.

Kenny tripping all the time. I don't think he's spent a day without drugs and alcohol for three years.

Tweek's getting even jumpier now there's a load of rumours going around about him and Craig. Craig's even more of an asshole now someone convinced him to give up smoking.

Butter's is obsessed with glee club now he's been selected to sing all the solo's at nationals this year. No-one thought he could do it but he proved 'em wrong.

Perservering little bastard.

Token's not leaving his house now he's studying every hour of the day. He won't stop until he get's into Yale.

Can't blame him for wanting to get out of South Park. I'd do it too if it wasn't for... Stan.

He's the only person in this dump I can stand being around for more than 5 minutes without wanting to rip my brains out. I should go see him.

It was his birthday 3 weeks ago and since then, he's been really distant. Not answering his phone, turning down any invites to party's, staying in all day, only coming out when it's dark so no-one see's him.

It's like he's a fucking vampire. I think it'd cheer him up.

Fuck, I really need to organise my clothes. I can never find my favourite jacket. Stan bought it for me when I was 17.

That was around the time of my last growth spurt so it still fits. It's gotta be here somewhere.

Maybe it's under my bed. Ah, found it. Still warm as fuck. Fits me perfect. Stan knows me too well.

Mom and dad won't care if I go out anywhere. They're still in Canada with Ike, looking at a prestigious college.

They want Ike there in a couple of years 'cos of how smart he is. He's gonna get some advanced placment when he's accepted. The snows not too bad, I don't need my hat.

My hair isn't as embarrassing now. Stan told me I should straighten it out a little. According to him it looks like a lions mane when it's got volume. Shelly lectured him about hairdressing when she came home from her course at college.

He picked up a little bit of it when she didn't shut up about it at the dinner table. Stupid door, fucking old and draughty, never opens properly. The amount of fucking times I've fallen over trying to pull it open are uncountable.

Oh, finally fucking opening. Who's that across the street? I know. "Stan! Over here!"

STAN'S POV START:

Ah, shit, how did he know it was me? I better talk to him. Don't wanna seem rude.

"Hi, Kyle."

"Wait up, I'll walk with you." I always wondered how he keeps his hands in his pockets and runs at the same time. I always have my hands in my pockets but I can never run at the same time.

Oh, he's wearing the jacket I got him. I like it when he hasn't got that hat on. I'm glad he took my advice. It really does look like a lions mane.

"Hey, Stan. Why haven't I seen you for so long?"

"I don't know. I just haven't been feeling good."

"You should've called me. No-one's seen you for fucking ages. I was starting to think you were a vampire, coming out midnight to go walking, staying in all day. But anyway, it's good to see you again. Where you goin'?"

"Uh, I was just going to uh, just going for a walk."

"That didn't sound very convincing. Where are you really going?"

"I don't know, I'm just walking. Fuck, do you have to ask me so many questions?"

"I just wanted to know where you were going. Don't get so worked up about it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... look, I just wanted a few minutes to myself, so can yo-"

"Stan, you've had 3 weeks to yourself. I'm worried about you. Hell, everyone's worried about you. Ike even called me from Canada to ask how you were doing. Craig was asking me how you were and if Craig cares, it must be serious. So, just tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine, honest." I tried to fake a smile but I think it came out as a look of sadness and repressed feelings.

"You're not fine, Stan." Ah, crap. He's grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eye's. He only does that when he's concerned. Fuck.

"Tell me. Why are you acting like this? I know something's really wrong."

What can I tell him? I don't want to tell him the truth, I don't wanna tell him a lie 'cos he'll know it's a lie... What the fuck do I do?

KYLE'S POV START:

Stupid hood. Let me just push it down, I can get a better look at him. It's easier to focus on him when I can see his whole face.

"Stan, tell me." He's still not saying anything. Stubborn as always.

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

"I don't want to tell you anything."

"Stan, why are you doing this? You're acting really weird. I hate it when you're like this. Nothing get's through to you."

"Look, it's just... I haven't got anyone to talk to. I just feel lonely, you know?"

"Then why didn't you call me? You know that you're the only person I can tolerate in this fucking place." Maybe if I smile a little, it might coax the truth out of him.

STAN'S POV START:

That smile. That fucking smile started this whole thing. His caring nature, his genuine concern... why can't I just tell him? No. I promised him I wouldn't.

KYLE'S POV START:

"What's up with you? No-ones seen you for three weeks, you've not answered your phone... please, just tell me what's wrong."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Yes, Stan."

"Okay. I wasn't talking to anyone or answering phone calls 'cos I was doing something else and I couldn't take my phone with me. I was going walking late because I was seeing Clyde. He wanted me to keep a secret from someone."

"Who?"

"...You. But I've already said too much. Just let me go. I have to see Clyde. I'm gonna be late."

Fuck, he's walking away. What should I do? I wanna find out what Clyde was hiding from me.

"Let me come with you."

"No, Clyde wanted to see me and me alone."

"If he's keeping a secret from me, I think I deserve to find out what it is."

"Ugh, fine. But if Clyde doesn't tell you, don't blame me."

STAN'S POV START:

This is just fucking great. Clyde's gonna kill me. I think Kyle's the last person he wants to see. This is fun. 5 minutes of silence to Clyde's house. I just hope he isn't too pissed off with me.

CLYDE'S POV START:

Come on, Stan, hurry up. I need to talk to you. It doesn't take you this long at 1 o'clock in the morning. Wait, is that him? Yes, finally!

Hang on, who's that following him? Holy shit! That's Kyle! Stan, you fucking asshole! You didn't say anything about bringing Kyle with you!

Ah, fuck, what am I gonna do! I can't talk to Kyle! Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Okay, just stay calm, Clyde. You can do this.

Just answer the door in your usual cool, calm manner. Ah, shit, does my hair look okay? Yeah, that should do. Alright, deep breaths. You can do this.

'Kay, just open the door slowly, don't panic, and... "Oh, hey, Stan, Kyle. What you doin' here?"

"You told me to come over, Clyde. Kyle wanted to come and I was too tired to argue."

"Hey, Clyde. Stan told me you were hiding a secret from me. What is it?"

Fuck, does he have to be so blunt?

"Stan, I think I'm gonna need your help to explain this."

"I'm getting a beer outta your fridge first."

Freeloader.

"Kyle, sit down."

"Okay."

Why does Stan have to get a beer every time he comes to my house? And he always says he just gonna have one but one turns into two. I have stop him at two or my parents notice. "Stan, are fucking done yet?"

"Hang on, asshole." Three beers in one hand.

"Stan, you know you can't have more than two beers when you come here."

"Don't worry, this one's for Kyle. He's gonna need it."

"Can you just tell me what the fuck is going on?" I don't wanna fucking do this. This is gonna be fucking agonising. I'll just sit next to him to make it a little less threatining.

"Alright, Kyle. This is gonna be hard to say so I'm just gonna say it. I'm gay."

"Really? I wouldn't expect you to be gay. Wait, why were you guy's keeping this from me?"

"Because... I have a crush on... you." Kyle looks like he's about to pass out. I knew he wouldn't take that well.

"So, you're gay... for me?"

"Uh, yeah." For fuck's sake, Stan. Drinking two beers at once? God.

"Wow. I didn't think anyone, gay or straight, could find me atractive. Stan, could you give us a minute?"

"Yeah, sure." Look at him. Pulling himself up the stairs to my room. He must be tired. "Well? Are you okay with us staying friends, knowing I like you in that way?"

"I want us to be more than friends."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this."

KYLE'S POV START:

Okay, just move in slowly. Don't frighten 'im. Just wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. It can't be that hard. Wow, he's really soft. Focus. Just close your eyes and...

CLYDE'S POV START:

Holy crap. He's trying to kiss me. Stay calm. Shut your eyes and kiss him back. This is amazing. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me. He tastes fantastic. Just hold his sides and keep kissing.

KYLE'S POV START:

He's so warm and cuddly. Not fat but pudgy and... huggable. He's really getting into this. Wait, what's he doing?

CLYDE'S POV START:

Just gently push him down so you can lie down on him. Oh, crap, don't wanna fall off the couch. Grab his hair for leverage. Stan was right. It is like a lions mane. He's so fucking good at kissing. Okay, slowly slip your tongue in...

KYLE'S POV START:

Tongue? Already? He must be really horny. Wow. He must be REALLY horny. He's hard as a fucking rock down there. Ah, crap, so am I. I hope he doesn't notice.

CLYDE'S POV START:

He's so much bigger than me. That thing's like, 7, 8 inches? Mines only 6 but it looks bigger 'cos it so thick.

I'd love to just grab it and pound the Hell out of it. I don't care if cum tastes bad, I'd swallow anything that came from that dick. I wonder if his neck tastes even better than his lips? Oh, God, it does.

"Harder, Clyde." I can't disobey him. Just suck as hard as you can.

KYLE'S POV START:

That feels so fucking good. Just five minutes ago I didn't know Clyde was gay and now he's giving me a love-bite. This is fucking amazing! Ah, fuck, I'm gonna cum. Hold it in.

Think of something. Dead kittens, dead puppies, Reece Witherspoon's chin. Shit, it's not working. I can't hold it in any longer...

CLYDE'S POV START:

Holy fuck, he's gonna cum. I can see it in his face.

Shit, I'm cumming too. Don't fight it, just let it happen. Argh, fuck, that feels awesome! Fuck, I'm still going! Ah, finally. It stopped. Shit, I gotta catch my breath.

"K... Kyle... I just..."

"Came? So did I."

"That was fucking amazing. Where's Stan? Oh, fuck, did he hear us?"

"Yes, I heard you both cumming and it wasn't fucking pretty. I thought shutting your bedroom door would drown it out but it did fuck all."

Shit! This is the most fucking embarrassing moment of my whole fucking life! Maybe if I hide my head in Kyle's chest, it won't be so bad.

KYLE'S POV START:

He looks so cute when he's worried. "Clyde, it's okay. We enjoyed it and Stan doesn't mind. Do you, Stan?"

"Oh, yeah, I love hearing my two best friends dry-humping each other to fucking climax, just fucking great! I'm leaving before you drag me into a three-way."

"Don't joke about that, you know I would."

"Don't be so fucking gross, Clyde. It wasn't funny two weeks ago and sure as Hell isn't funny now." Wow, he can slam doors hard when he's angry.

"Clyde, can I go into your room and uh, clean myself off? If we're gonna cuddle, I don't want to make your legs wet and sticky."

"Yeah, sure. I'll follow you, I can't stay in cummy pants the whole day." I can't help but think Stan's pissed off at me. I wonder if Clyde feels the same...

CLYDE'S POV START:

Stan can go fuck himself, that was awesome! I should have some clothes that'll fit Kyle. I'm at least 2 inches wider than him. He's so smooth and slim. I'm just chubby and squeezy.

"Clyde, do you have any pants I can wear?"

"Yeah, I should have some sweatpants or something. Here ya go."

"Thanks. Does this mean we're like, boyfriends or something?"

"Yeah, I think it does."

KYLE'S POV START:

Wow, I've got a boyfriend. I should give him a kiss, just to let him know I'm okay with this. He still tastes awesome, a little sweaty but still awesome.

"What do you wanna do tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want." Holy crap, even him whispering turns me on.

"I was thinking we could go for a walk later, you know, find somewhere we can make out in secret."

"Clyde, do you like, regret what we did?"

"No, I loved it. It was the best thing I've ever done. And apart from Stan hearing us, I think it went pretty well."

"I have NEVER came like that before. I've never made so much cum in my life."

"Me too. It's a lot better talking to another guy. Girls just get weirded out when you talk about that stuff."

"How long have you known you were gay?"

"Well, I've always been a little sensitive."

"Sensitive? You can cry like a little girl when you're upset. When you were 10 you didn't even need a reason to cry. You just stood there and wailed like a 3-year old."

"Way to be gentle, douche bag."

"Sorry, continue." "

I've always felt a little different but when I hit 13, I just like, knew. Then when I turned 16, I started to feel funny when I was around you."

"Ha-ha funny, Terrance & Philip funny, sexual feelings funny?"

"Sexual, dumbass. I was gonna tell Stan sooner but I didn't wanna worry him so close to his birthday. I told him the day after. But what I don't get is, how long have you been gay?"

"Since I was 8. Have you seen how I act around Stan? I've always been really nice to him, just hoping he would get the message."

"So, do you like Stan?"

"Yeah, but I've always liked you more in a sex way."

"Really? I thought Stan was your Super Best Friend or something stupid like that."

"Yeah, friend. Not boyfriend. Besides, Stan isn't as open with his feelings as I am and it doesn't take a genius to see you're a fucking open book."

"What are we gonna do in school? We don't want anyone to know, do we?"

"I think it'd be easier if no-one but Stan knew. When we've been together a while, we can start telling people."

"Sounds like a plan." I'll give 'im a hug. I just can't resist it. He's so cuddly and warm and huggable and pudgy. What's that?

"Clyde, are you hard again?"

"...Sort of."

STAN'S POV START:

This has been a fucking awful day. I gotta call 'im. There's his number. Finally.

"Hi, Stanny. How you doin'?"

"Not good."

"Oh. Well, why don't you tell me all about it, babe?"

"Ugh, how do I start?"

* * *

_Ooh, he said the title from the thing! Anyone know who he called? You'll never guess... Mwuhahahahahahahahahaha! I think that's enough of that. Hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
